villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neal Hanlon
Neal Hanlon was a teenage boy who, along with his best friend Cameron Coulter, committed the Woodland Valley Mall massacre killing fifteen bystanders and wounding several others before turning their guns on themselves at a shopping mall on September 23, 1995. Biography Neal made very dark artwork, such as he and Cameron pointing guns at each other and flames in the background with "The End" at the top, themselves on a dark TV set (obviously being viewed on the news about the massacre), a devil holding a gun and a drawing of the massacre. Cameron and Neal Hanlon were best friends. The boys were juniors at Lakefield High. They worked at the same mall. Cameron was a counter boy at Cinnamon King; Neal pushed a broom at the mall. They both were constantly mocked and bullied by others at school and the mall. This provoked them to make a plan to shoot up the mall. Cameron and Neal boasted about their plans, but no one took them seriously. Neal was more of a follower. They played an online game with Dayton Moore. Dayton was a close friend of Cameron and Neal but became a bully once they were in high school. Dayton stopped playing with the boys long before the incident. He thought they were freaks and that they took the game too seriously. At the mall, Zack, Dayton, and a group of boys talked about other kids and made fun of them. On one occasion, they called over Neal, who was working, and Zach threw a fry on the floor for Neal to clean up. Neal swept it up and started to walk away but then Zach threw his hotdog on the ground and called him "a very talented litter-picker". Neal picked up the hotdog, took a bite and stared down Zach. At this point, Cameron walked over and said, "Someone should take an Uzi to this freakin' mall". He took off his hat and rhetorically asked "What do you think... dudes?" Then he pretended to shoot Zach, saying "Pow". Barry Lewis showed Cameron and Neal the real cameras and the dummy cameras at the mall in the surveillance room, secretly being watched by Tina. Barry mentions that the mall has dummy cameras because management was a "bunch of tightwads". Cameron mentioned how they could shoot up the place and no one would see. Barry said no one would care. Neal mentioned about imagining the looks on the victims faces. Barry commented that it'd be a sight to see. Shortly before the shooting, Tina had been gang-raped by her ex-boyfriend's friends, which he let happen. On the day of the shooting, Tina walked right up to Cameron and Neal who just walked in the mall. She told them she'll make them famous by videotaping them while they shoot up the place. At first, Neal wanted to leave, but Cameron stopped him from leaving. Tina intimated them, asking them if they were scared. Cameron replied by suggesting that they kill her first. Tina asked who was going to make them famous if she was dead. Cameron agreed and Neal asked her what the plan is. She looked toward Zach and his friends, who were laughing at her, and said, "Kill 'em all. Kill everybody!" Cameron and Neal messed around with Tina's stolen camera and video-taped themselves talking about entering another dimension: "The Mall". The boys "Eenie Meenie Minie Moe'd" with the camera between Zach and a little girl, eventually stopping at Zach. Neal commented that it was Zach's "lucky day". With Neal videotaping him, Cameron pulled out a shotgun and began the shooting by killing Zach, laughing about his face. Neal gave Tina the camera and pulled out his handgun, saying "Everyone" at the camera. Tina was shocked that they are really shooting everyone, not just the boys who attacked her earlier. She ran and hid as the boys kept laughing and shooting. When Barry came out, Cameron told him to smile for the camera "sucker" and shot him. As he fell to the floor, Cameron laughed. Barry begged for his life. Neal told Cameron to let him bleed and they walked away to continue the massacre. At the end of the shooting, the boys embraced and killed themselves. Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Suicidal Category:Teenagers Category:Nihilists